Black Butler: The Next Story
by otakufrikygirl
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: SPOILERS DEL FINAL DE LA SERIE (SEGUNDA TEMPORADA) QUEDAS AVISADO. Una historia de amor entre los dos demonios (Sebastian y Ciel) con dos chicas conocidas en el Darkness (infierno) en ayuda a una demonio gato que su pueblo está en peligro por la maldad de un rey corrupto. Romance y Aventura.
1. Chapter 1

Advertencia: Puede contener spoilers del final de la serie (ambas temporadas)

_**CAPITULO I: EL MAYORDOMO Y ¿GATA?**_

Sebastian avanzaba por el palacio con su perfecta figura en busca de un dulce mandado por su amo. Ciel, antes conocido como el perro guardián de la reina victoria, ahora conocido como uno de los grandes monarcas demoniacos a cargo de 3 partes del reino más importante del darkness . El convertido en demonio, obligando a Sebastian a trabajar para él el resto de la eternidad, para llegar al infierno tuvo que fingir su propia muerte hasta a su prometida Lizzy. Él en realidad no la amaba jamás lo hizo pero estaba obligado a fingir. Ahora Sebastian trabajaba solo en el palacio en su antigua mansión estaba con Finny, Mei-Lin y Bard también estaba Tanaka. No es que Sebastian se sintiera solo si no que estaba sobre cargado de trabajo ya que ahora que su amo era un demonio era aun más engreído y estricto. Avanzaba el demonio por el pasillo cuando llaman a la puerta. Este se dirigió a ella y la abrió, tras el portón de madera estaba una joven demonio, al menos en apariencia, que con una brillante sonrisa hablo con el mayordomo.

Marian: Hola Sebastian

Sebastian: Hola miladi, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

Marian: Vine a ver como estaba mi querido Ciel – pronuncio el nombre del chico con especial cariño, era una chica con el pelo rubio y ojos rojos cual rubí como todos los demonios.

Sebastian: Arriba miladi, ahora iré con unos dulces – sonrió Sebastian

La chica era una duquesa de cercana procedencia, enamorada en secreto de Ciel, aunque no en tan secreto, a Sebastian le agradaba, claro todo lo que le puede agradar una chica a un Demonio tan perfecto, fue a la cocina y preparo un pastel. Un te ingles del agrado de su amo y subió las escaleras a los aposentos del señor. Allí se encontraba él en su mesa mirando sonriente a la chica que le hablaba de algo interesante. Él sonreía mucho con ella creo que se llevaban realmente bien. Se podría decir que se había enamorado aunque claro con Ciel nunca se sabe. El chico era realmente un enigma para todos e incluso le resultaba un poco enigmático a su propio mayordomo de vez en cuando. En el Darkness también había rituales como el matrimonio o los entierros que ocurrían con menor frecuencia pero, ocurrían. Para un demonio la palabra "amor" era desconocida se casaban por conveniencia. Aunque hay casos en que los demonios pueden llegar a sentir algo por otro demonio e incluso se han llegado a enamorar de humanos. El mayordomo sirvió la merienda y el té y los dejo a solas. Bajó al jardín y empezó a arreglar las flores hasta que oyó un ruido de unos arbustos cercanos. Se acercó y descubrió a una hermosa demonio gata que le observaba con admiración. Sus ojos eran verde brillantes y sus mejillas sonrojadas hacían que su cara fuera aun mas agraciada. Sebastian paralizado intentó hablar:

Sebastian: Q-quien eres?

Nastumi: Soy...Nastumi...

Sebastian: Nastumi, ¿que haces en el jardín del monarca Ciel?

Nastumi: Y-yo...bueno quería hablar con él... en mi poblado ocurrió algo terrible y necesito su ayuda...

Sebastian: Ya veo...creo que podemos tratar el tema arriba - le extendió la mano que la chica agarro sin dudarlo mostrando su hermoso vestido rojo y negro.

Entraron en el palacio y Sebastian mostrándose imparcial y servicial le dijo que esperará en el salón principal. Ella obedeció sonrojada, ese mayordomo le había parecido realmente atractivo, su corazón le latía con fuerza por alguna razón. Al rato volvió ha aparecer el mayordomo con una bandeja de pequeños pastelitos que dejo en la mesa.

Sebastian: Ciel llegará pronto - sonrió a la chica con lo cual está se sonrojo un poco más

Nastumi: Gra...gracias por tu ayuda - cogió un pastelito y lo llevo a su boca

Sebastian se quedó mirándola largo rato le parecía linda pero era diferente porque combinaba su belleza con unas orejas de gato blancas, él amaba los gatos y estaba completamente embelesado al pensar que ella era una mezcla de un gato y un demonio y le parecía maravilloso y encantador. Jamás había estado mirando a una chica por tanto tiempo asi que era raro.

Ciel entro en el salón seguido de Marian , la duquesa, se sentó frente la gata y le preguntó:

Ciel: Natsumi, ¿no?

Natsumi: Si...Ciel, debes ayudarme... mi pueblo...mi familia...todo...esta perdido sin tu ayuda... -sollozó la chica

Ciel: Calma...a ver, háblame de que es lo que ha pasado

Natsumi: Hace unos meses...nuestro rey se volvió corrupto y subió todos los impuestos...mi pueblo, siendo uno de los mas pobres del lugar eso afecto mucho, nuestro pueblo se fue a la bancarrota y dentro de medio mes, el rey corrupto mandará un ejercito de soldados a fusilar el pueblo. Todos nos pusimos de acuerdo para que yo viniera a pedir a ayuda ya que tu en tu vida humana llegaste a resolver muchos problemas políticos.

Ciel: Ya veo el problema...veré lo que hago, por el momento quédese en palacio, Sebastian le indicará el camino a su habitación señorita Natsumi -sonrió levemente y se retiró Marian le dedico una sonrisa apenada y se fue también dejando a Sebastian y Natsumi a solas.

Sebastian: Siguame, Natsumi

La guió por unos largos pasillos y se paro frente una gran puerta que daba a una hermosa y grande habitación.

Sebastian: Espero que la habitación sea de su agrado

Natsumi: Si lo es muchas gracias...Sebastian, puedo llamarle Sebas, me parece mas cómodo - sonrojada mirando los ojos rubíes del mayordomo

Sebastian: Cla-claro...- avergonzado- un pacer para mi señorita. Iré a preparar la cena vendré personalmente a avisarla para cenar instálese y relájese.

El mayordomo se fue sonrojado por primera vez en muchos años. Esa chica había despertado en él algo que ninguna otra persona a logrado.

* * *

Firma: _Otakufrikygirl._


	2. Chapter 2

Ser un demonio no es ser cruel es ser decidido de un modo peculiar

* * *

_**CAPITULO II: LA HISTORIA Y EL VIAJE**_

Después de que Sebastian se fuera Natsumi se quedo sola en la habitación. Pensaba mucho en todo lo que había pasado y estaba feliz de haber encontrado ayuda. Tras media hora mas o menos alguien llamó a su puerta. Abrió y encontró a Sebastian sonriendole como de costumbre no porque estuviera feliz si no por el echo de que era su obligación de sonreír pero aun así con ella no lo hacía a disgusto. La gata entendió que era hora de ir a cenar y salió cerrando la puerta a su espalda. Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta el comedor. Al llegar descubrió que Ciel y Marian ya habían comido por lo tanto Sebastian y ella comerían a solas.

Natsumi: ¿Por qué ellos comieron antes? - mirando a Sebastian sentado en frente suyo.

Sebastian: Porque quisieron comer antes, siempre es decisión del amo no la mía. - comiendo intentando no mirar el rostro de la gata

Natsumi: Ya veo...-empieza a comer un poco tímida de estar a solas con él.

Pasan unos minutos en silencio hasta terminar, cuando eso pasa Sebastian mira la hora y dice:

Sebastian: Podemos jugar los cuatro a algún juego de mesa del agrado de ambas invitadas.

Natsumi: ¿Si?

Sebastian: Claro aun faltan unas horas para que tengamos que ir a dormir seguro que el señorito y la duquesa están en la biblioteca leyendo o jugando ya a algún juego.

Natsumi: Esta bien, vamos - sonríe

Ambos salen del comedor y van a la biblioteca donde Ciel y Marian estaban preparando el tablero de juego en una gran mesa con cuatro sillas alrededor. Marian al verlos entrar dice:

Marian: Os estábamos esperando vamos o empezaremos sin vosotros -ríe un poco

Natsumi: Perdón por la espera entonces

Los cuatro terminan de montar el tablero y se sientan. El juego iba básicamente de hacer preguntas y para avanzar tenía que acertar. Pasan 2 horas hasta que terminan el juego.

Ciel: Aun queda una hora para ir a dormir- algo enfurruñado por haber perdido ante Sebastian.

Sebastian: ¿Qué os apetece hacer señoritas?

Marian: Podríamos leer algún libro.

Natsumi: ¡Si!

Ciel: O podríamos simplemente hablar de ti ¿no?, Natsumi.

Natsumi: Am...bueno si lo ves entretenido o interesante sin ningún problema.

Se sentaron junto a una gran chimenea en el suelo menos Sebastian que estaba de pie junto la chimenea y Ciel que estaba en un sillón frente a Natsumi y con Marian a su lado en el suelo. Natsumi algo nerviosa por que todos la miraran esperando su voz la incomodaba, pero aun así tomo aire y comenzó.

Natsumi: Todo...empezó cuando mi padre trabajaba para la corte era el consejero del rey. Estuvo así durante 3 largos años en el que el pueblo prosperó lo suficiente como para conseguir tener un poco de riqueza pero... tras esos tres años un rey corrupto reemplazo al antiguo rey. Aunque mi pueblo había prosperado no era suficiente para mantener una relación estrecha con la corte así que cayó en la pobreza. Mi padre, consejero, siguió en su puesto durante 3 meses mas hasta que el rey, se hartó de él y lo mandó decapitar... a mi casa nos llegó una carta con la noticia, tres días después de su muerte. Mi madre entró en una depresión profunda y mis hermanos lloraban la muerte de mi padre. Pronto nos llegó nuevas leyes y subieron los impuestos murieron muchas personas por no poder pagarlo...mi familia continuaba a duras penas...mandaron un grupo de hombres al palacio del rey...pero los decapitaron...a ese rey solo le importaba el dinero. Unos meses después el pueblo ya no pudo mantenerse mas y el rey dijo que en medio mes iría a decapitarnos a todos y quemar el pueblo... cuando eso pasó todos los que quedábamos dijeron que yo... por ser mas convincente y creíble que un viejo o un niño iría en busca de Ciel..pero de camino aquí...me enteré del suicidio de mi madre y como no tenían dinero uno de mis hermanos murió de hambre...el otro se quedó a vivir con una familia de ancianos cercana a la nuestra...no solo te pido ayuda por mi familia te pido ayuda de todo mi pueblo...por eso...vine aquí a toda prisa.

Los Tres oyentes quedaron sorprendidos de que una pobre chiquilla hubiera tenido que soportar tanto (y mira que Ciel con 12 años ya había pasado por mucho), Ciel miro a Sebastian.

Ciel: Sebastian prepara todo esta noche para mañana salir hacia el pueblo de Natsumi.

Sebastian Yes, My Lord - se inclinó y salió de allí a prepararlo todo.

Ciel: Señoritas a la cama mañana sera un largo día- salió de la biblioteca y se fue a sus aposentos

Marian: No te preocupes todo saldrá bien- le dedicó una sonrisa apenada y se fue.

Natsumi en su cuarto no podía conciliar el sueño así que se asomo por la gran ventana y se sentó en un saliente de ella por la ventana se veía el fondo del infierno era hermoso por la noche...aunque no tanto como su lugar de origen de antes de convertirse en lo que era...un demonio. Se acostumbro pronto, pero jamás olvido su vida en tierra de vivos. Al percatarse de Sebastian preparando un carruaje lujoso en la puerta se quedo mirándolo con aprecio. Pensaba que no existían demonios tan amables...pero al conocer a Ciel se dio cuenta de su error.

* * *

Firma: Otakufrikygirl


	3. Chapter 3

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este capítulo contiene una dosis de idiotez y perversión extrema. Sobre todo idiotez. Así que si no te interesa, pues no lo leas y no dejes malos reviews porque los demás capítulos van a ser así y lo escribimos porque nos gusta, y punto.

_**Disclaimer:** **Sebastian michaelis y Ciel Phantomhive son de Yana Toboso, así como los demás personajes de kuroshitsuji.**_

* * *

?: Hola! Bueno para empezar no le habéis dejado reviews a la gata hentai que escribe esta historia

Otakufrikygirl: Puta! :C no soy pervertida tu si

?: Nehh solo un poco xD

otakufrikygirl: os presento a la puta que va a compartir la cuenta conmigo :3 es ? no venga enserio se llama...

?: Calla nadie debe saber mi nombre demoniaco.

otakufrikygirl: que demonio ni que mierda! :C bueno para que diferencies a ella de mi mi firma sera otakufrikygirl/neko-chan y la suya sera otakufrikygirl/Inu-chan :3

?: Ci :3 Porque nadie debe saber mi nombre de demonio/marimo/phantomhive/kenshi/inu/barra de pan

neko-chan: baaaaaaka -3-**

* * *

_**CAPITULO III: LLEGAMO**_**_S _**

A la mañana siguiente, Marian y Natsumi desayunaron juntas como buenas amigas. A pesar del poco tiempo que habían pasado juntas, las dos estaban obsesionadas con violar demonios. Okno, se querian para hacer yuri y que los demonios se excitaran y practicaran yaoi hard (Neko-chan: PUTAAA DEJA DE ESCIRBIR ESAS PERVERSIONES! Inu-chan: xD en el fondo lo amas) ... Okay, empecemos de nuevo

A la mañana siguiente, Marian y Natsumi desayunaron juntas como buenas amigas. A pesar del poco tiempo que habían pasado juntas, su amistad mejoraba por momentos. Poco después Ciel (inu-chan: sexyyyyy!) entró a la cocina. Natsumi decidió dejarlos solitos para que intimaran (Inu-chan: y luego soy yo la que escribe perversiones...Neko-chan: solo dije intimar no violar ewe) y también ir a buscar a Sebastian.

Natsumi: Ya he terminado, me voy a dar una vuelta

Ciel: Sebastian se encuentra en el jardín, por si te interesa.

Natsumi: ¿¡Porque me iba a interesar?! - sonrojada

Marian: No sé, es un mayordomo sexy y guapo.

Ciel: -algo molesto- ¿No te ibas a ir?

Natsumi: Sí, me voy, ¡adiós!

Ciel: -susurrando- Yo soy más sexy.

Marian: ¿Dijiste algo?

Ciel -sonrojado- que? no nada! jejejeje -risita nerviosa.

Marian: am...okay..?

Mientras Natsumi corría al jardín. Al salir Sebastian se encontraba frente un carruaje con maletas.

Natsumi: Ohaio, Sebas-chan!

Sebastian: -se sonroja y se da la vuelta- Ho-hola Natsumi, ¿desde cuando estas ahí?

Natsumi: -se acerca- acabo de llegar -sonriendo.

(Inu-chan: Hay que bonico' ahora se darán amor anal xDDDDDD Neko-chan: CALLATE PUTA!...)

Ambos terminaron de cargar las maletas al carruaje y poco después llegaron Marian y Ciel. Amos estaban riendose al ver la escena de Sebastian y Natsumi tan complementados trabajando. La verdad era divertido verlos sonrojados a los dos al oir las risas de Ciel y Marian. Un rato después Marian, Ciel, Natsumi y Sebastian se encontraban de viaje al pueblo de Natsumi. Las chicas y Ciel dentro del carruaje y Sebastian, conduciendo a los caballos del Darkness.

Marian: Oye Natsumi, tu sientes algo por Sebastian, ¿no?

Natsumi: ¡¿Que?! Y-yo no... yo solo...bueno yo solo...apenas le conozco pero creo que es un buen mayordomo -sonrisa falsa y risita nerviosa.

Ciel: Vaya es la primera vez que veo a un demonio enamorado. Y menos de Sebastian -riendo- Aunque en Inglaterra muchas chicas morian por sus huesos - pensando en Mei-Lin, Lady Red, Grell entre otros. (Inu-chan: Pero Grell es un chico Neko-chan: Da igual tenía interes en Sebastian de todas maneras uvu Inu-chan: No te lo discuto)- aunque yo no se que tiene de atractivo ese demonio.

Marian: ¿Acaso estas ciego? Es guapo, sexy, trabajador...

Ciel: Ya claro e3e

Natsumi: No será que te gusta a ti ¿no Marian?

Marian: Que va... a mi me gusta ya otro chico -se sonroja.

Ciel: ¡¿Quién?! - pensando algo molesto

Marian: Como si lo fuera a decir -ríe.

Natsumi: ¿Por qué no?

Marian: No es que te deba interesar - nerviosa y sonrojada.

Ciel: Vamos estamos en confianza.

Marian: ¡No! - sonrojada- perdona pero no puedo decirlo, me da vergüenza.

De golpe el carruaje se para sin previo aviso. Los tres jovenes se caen al suelo.

Ciel: SEBASTIAN! TENDRÍAS QUE AVISAR ANTES DE PARAR TAN BRUSCAMENTE! (Inu-chan: AY! Que mono se pone cuando se enfadaa! Neko-chan: Obsesa... ._.)-silencio- ¿Sebastian? -mas silencio- voy a salir a buscarle. -sale del carruaje parado justo al borde de un acantilado sin nadie con las riendas de los caballos.

Ciel se asomó al acantilado y vió una figura acercarse andando por la pared de este relajadamente. (Neko-chan: Like a boss XDDDD Inu-chan: XD) Exacto, esa figura era Sebastian. Ciel lo miraba de mal humor ya acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas se vuelve al carruaje.

Marian: ¿Pasó algo?

Ciel: Que va...todo bien

Natsumi: Entonces, ¿por qué paramos?

Ciel: Ese vago de mayordomo fue a dar un paseo. -3-**

Ambas se miran y asienten. Minutos después el carruaje estaba en marcha de nuevo.

Marian: No lo entiendo, ¿a qué viene eso?

Ciel: Bah, a veces le da por esos extremos.

Marian: No sé, me parece que hay algo más tras esto.

Sebastian: -desde la parte de delante del carruaje- He frenado, simplemente.

Marian: ¿No será que te has caído?

Sebastian: -sorprendido- No puedo mentir, miladie (Neko-chan: ohhh es tan sexy cuando se pone asi...)

Todos se rieron menos Natsumi, quien se enfadó y les ordenó que pararan. Pero Sebastian, casi pisándole la palabra, dijo:

Sebastian: ¿Es este su pueblo, señorita Natsumi?

Ciel y Marian pararon de reír y, en su lugar, miraron hacia delante. Ahí se extendía un pueblo en ruinas.

Natsumi: -distante- Sí... Eldrin...

* * *

Inu-chan: Hala, pues otro capítulo más :3

Neko-chan: Sipp, sentimos dejaros con la duda xD. A partir de ahora, todos los capítulos serán así, e insisto...

Inu-chan: Si no te gusta, pues no lo leas.

(Neko-chan se va a un rincón a llorar)

Neko-chan: No me pises la palabra...

Inu-chan: XD Ah, por cierto, dato curioso: escribimos esto en la clase mientras la gente nos miraba raro e3e

Neko-chan: -golpeándole la cabeza a Inu-chan- baaka no digas esas cosas.

* * *

Fdo: otakufrikygirl/neko-chan y otakufrikygirl/inu-chan


End file.
